Atrapados por el oceáno
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu y Lucy siempre se han llevado muy pero que muy mal. En clase, se humillan y pegan mutuamente. Pero sus vidas cambian radicalmente, cuando se despiertan en una barca en medio del mar, con poca comida y mucho tiempo libre. Un oscuro secreto y una enorme conspiración se abren paso cuando escuchan una grabadora que su secuestrador dejó ahí. Ahora deberán aprender a llevarse bien.
1. Empieza el viaje

**_Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero éste fic si. Todo lo que no sea mío está vinculado directamente al creador del Anime Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima.**

**.**

Natsu apoyaba sus codos perezosamente en su pupitre, fijando sus ojos en el patio del instituto. Ciertamente, se le hacía imposible no mirar, pues ese espectáculo de cuerpos femeninos esculturales en pleno "movimiento" era lo único que le distraía de las aburridas clases de su profesor de Tecnología. En cada movimiento que las chicas hacían, él sonreía bobamente en silencio, mientras el profesor daba la lección, aparentemente, sin presenciar la vergonzosa escena del chico.

-Tan baboso y asqueroso como siempre, deberías morir. Le harías un favor a la humanidad- Natsu se giró con expresión enfadada para ver la cara de la persona más odiosa y repugnante que sus ojos habían visto nunca. Se trataba de Lucy, la persona que más odiaba en éste mundo. Era como una de esas dolorosas almorranas que no se despegan de tu trasero aunque la laves con ácido sulfúrico. Y para colmo, tendría que aguantar durante todo un trimestre ser su compañero de pupitre. Todo un suplicio innecesario.

-Al menos yo no me sigo arrastrando por un chico que no me quiere, subnormal- Respondió Natsu, hiriendo los sentimientos de la rubia, y haciendo que bajara la cabeza. -No te hagas la victima. Sabes que conmigo no funciona- Añadió. Lucy enfureció de verdad.

-Yo nunca me hago la víctima, pero ese no es un tema agradable- Respondió. Natsu sonrió irónicamente.

-Vamos que no. Estás todo el día así. Eres más falsa que un billete de tres- Lucy se levantó del pupitre, y agarró a Natsu del cuello de la camisa, con expresión de puro odio.

-¿Quieres que te parta la cara aquí mismo, gilipollas?- Le gritó Lucy. Natsu seguía sin disolver esa burlona sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me encantaría verlo- Lucy armó su puño, pero cuando asestó el puñetazo, Natsu se apartó y Lucy calló de morros a estrellarse contra el pupitre. Todo un desastre en medio de clase.

-Sé mucho más de ti de lo que piensas. Ten cuidado, porque te puedo hundir la vida- Soltó Lucy, cegada por la ira del momento. Natsu se alzaba triunfal ante su vista, apoyado en el pupitre tumbado.

-Deja de molestarme y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada- Respondió el pelirrosa.

-Sr. Dragneel, Sra. Heartphilia...- Ambos giraron sus rostros descompuestos hacia el profesor, que miraba incrédulo, pero con notable enfado en su rostro, aquella escena tan anormal en medio de una clase.

-No había visto una escena tan vergonzosa en mi vida. Bajad al despacho del director. Le contaré lo sucedido y él decidirá que hacer con vosotros- Natsu y Lucy se miraron apretando los puños y los dientes. Ambos estaban tan enfadados el uno con el otro, que podría resquebrajarse el suelo allí mismo.

_Ese día por la noche. Habitación de Natsu..._

-Maldita zorra asquerosa...que día de mierda. Por su culpa me han expulsado del instituto una semana- Natsu se tumbó en la cama, ya con el pijama puesto, y listo para dormir. La verdad...había sido un día nefasto, y necesitaba descansar. No, pero ahora enserio, ¿para tanto era? Si Lucy le provoca deliberadamente, ¿Que de malo hay en responderla? ¿Era eso para expulsarle del colegio una semana, y para hacer que su madre lo dejara si Internet y sin salir con sus amigos durante todo un trimestre? Haciendo eso solo conseguían alimentar su odio por Lucy.

.

Acto seguido, sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo. Pronto comprendería, que ese era el peor error de toda su vida.

.

Natsu abrió lentamente los ojos, esforzándose por fijar su vista en un punto, pues un enorme y luminoso rayo solar le acertaba en mitad de la cara, cosa extraña, pues según él recordaba había cerrado su ventana y su persiana la noche anterior. De hecho, le era más cómodo dormir totalmente a oscuras, y por eso todas las noches cerraba la ventana y la persiana. Independientemente de la estación del año en la que se encontrara.

Cuando por fin logró centrar su mirada, se encontró de frente con el cielo azul. Gaviotas revoloteaban entre las nubes y un insoportable olor a agua salada se hacía presente. Sentía dolor en su espalda y le dolía bastante la cabeza. Algo le presionaba el pecho con fuerza, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó anonadado...Lucy estaba durmiendo en su regazo, con la respiración controlada y la expresión relajada y feliz. Espera...¿LUCY DURMIENDO EN SU PECHO?

-¡¿QUE COÑO?!- Gritó Natsu alterado, al ver a Lucy en pijama acostada sobre él. Lucy abrió repentinamente los ojos, se los frotó, fijó su vista en Natsu, y adoptó una expresión aterrorizada.

-¿NATSU? ¿QUE COÑO HAGO AQUÍ?- Natsu levantó sus hombros, en señal de ignorancia.

-Lo único que sé es que estabas durmiendo en mi pecho- Aclaró el chico, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lucy se sonrojó fervientemente.

-No habrás...abusado de mí- Dijo Lucy. Natsu sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo hemos hecho en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber- Mintió Natsu. Lucy apretó su puño derecho, aún sonrojada, y se lo intentó estrellar contra su cara, sin éxito aparente.

-Espera...no es momento de pelear...mira a nuestro alrededor- Dijo Natsu, cayendo de culo al suelo de madera de la pequeña barca en la que estaban. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón empezó a bombear mucha sangre para que su cerebro pudiera asimilar las imágenes que sus ojos le enviaban.

-No puede ser...- Susurró Lucy. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Natsu se encontraba en un estado parecido.

Por difícil de creer se encontraban en medio del mar, con una pequeña barca como única superficie para no hundirse en las profundas aguas que allí reposaban. Ellos dos solos, en una pequeña barca. ¿SOLO CON LUCY EN UNA BARCA, SIN COMIDA NI AGUA POTABLE? Ésto tenía que ser una pesadilla...una de las peores de toda su vida...

-¿QUE BROMA ES ÉSTA LUCY, PORQUÉ NO TIENE NI PUTA GRACIA?- Le gritó Natsu. Más al ver en el estado que se encontraba la chica rubia, calló y se acercó a ella.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó Lucy. Está claro que eso no era ninguna broma. Estaban perdidos en medio del mar, y aún estaban ambos en pijama.

-Pues no lo sé. Pero yo tengo que desayunar- Lucy asintió. Ambos empezaron a buscar por toda la embarcación, hasta que Natsu encontró una especie de doble fondo. En él había una manzana, una caña de pescar, una brújula, una caja de chicles, una pequeña botella de agua y una grabadora con una cinta que tenía un cartel "ESCÚCHAME".

-¡COMIDA Y AGUA!- Gritó Natsu. Lucy fue a ver lo que había encontrado. Se sorprendió al ver todo aquello. La manzana y el agua les irían bien. Los chicles, en una emergencia también. Pero sintió una mala vibración al mirar la grabadora.

-Natsu...¿que es eso?- Se preguntó la rubia. El chico agarró la grabadora y la accionó. Mientras cogió la manzana y la brújula, y Lucy el agua. Decidieron dejar los chicles, y la caña de pescar en el doble fondo, para no perderlos.

.

Una voz empezó a sonar desde la grabadora.

.

_Buenos días, queridos viajeros. Me presento. Obviamente no diré mi nombre real. Podéis llamarme "Scar", es un nombre que siempre me a gustado. Ahora os preguntaréis que está pasando. Bien. El mundo tal y como lo conocemos se va a acabar. Durante años nos han tenido engañados. Todos los avances científicos y tecnológicos no son creados por humanos normales. Aunque no lo créeais, hace años cayó del espacio un meteorito en el desierto de Nevada. En su composición había una sustancia llamada Trimonio. Ésta sustancia permite a cualquier humano o ser vivo alcanzar un estado de absoluto equilibrio mental y físico. Yo soy el fundador de la empresa que compró el trimonio. Pronto el mercado internacional será nuestro, pues todo el mundo querrá cristales de trimonio. Como hemos llamado a la sustancia adaptada para el consumo humano. Hay unas inscripciones extrañas en el meteorito. Creemos que esa es la clave para hacer consumible el trimonio para todo el mundo. Por ahora solo unos cuantos humanos pueden reaccionar al trimonio. Hace años que trabajamos con Neal Steavson, pero al leer las inscripciones, éste murió estrepitosamente. Sé que quizás ésto queda grande a dos chicos de instituto, pero debemos comprobar quien es el humano que mejor reacciona a la sustancia. Os recomiendo seguir hacia el norte y llegar a una isla. Allí sabréis lo que tenéis que hacer, no hace falta que os lo explique. Si sobrevivís, seréis un honor para vuestra especie, y seréis los mártires de una nueva era, o los demonios que condenaron a la humanidad a la extinción. No penséis que estoy loco, el peso de nuestra especie está sobre vosotros ahora mismo._

.

Cuando la grabación terminó, ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Que coño...?- Dijeron al unísono.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. El viaje hasta la isla

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap de mi fic "Atrapados por el océano", en el cual he puesto muchas esperanzas xD Espero que lo disfrutéis, pues, al fin y al cabo, yo me debo a vosotros, mis queridos lectores :D**

**.**

**Gracias por las Reviews del primer cap :D Sois geniales todos y me incitáis a seguir con éste fic. Gracias por vuestro apoyo :)**

**.**

-Genial- Soltó Lucy, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Ambos estaban paralizados, pero la brisa marina les hacía ondear el pelo, dándoles aspecto decidido. -Por tu maldita culpa estamos los dos perdidos en medio del océano, secuestrados por un demente con conflictos mentales, que dice que somos los salvadores de la humanidad. Ni que esto fuera una película de ciencia ficción- Natsu sacudió la cabeza, y agarró del cuello a la chica rubia, haciendo que su cabeza sobresaliera de la embarcación.

-No creo que sea momento de echar mierda al de al lado, Lucy. Sería tan fácil para mí, empujarte al agua y verte morir ahogada, mientras me como toda la comida de la barca- Aclaró Natsu, mientras Lucy lo miraba con una burlona y vacilante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No hace falta ser tan duro con una damisela. Aunque, yo también tengo posibilidades de matarte aquí. Yo vigilaría por las noches en vez de dormir, porque puede ser que te despiertes bajo el agua- Natsu, apretó su mano, estrechando las vías respiratorias de Lucy, la cual cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza por la falta de oxígeno. Después la empujó dentro de la barca, y sacó la brújula, mirando hacia dónde quedaba el norte, al fin y al cabo no tenían más lugares a los que dirigirse.

-Te podría haber tirado. Pero te necesito para remar- Lucy sonrió, ironizando.

-Sueñas si crees que voy a remar- Natsu no lo dudó, armó su puño, y le acertó un buen puñetazo en la cara a la rubia, haciéndole sangrar. Lucy le devolvió el puñetazo, aplastándole la cabeza contra el bordillo de la barca, y forcejeando con él, por tirarlo al agua.

-¡CAPULLO!¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Lucy tenía un semblante furioso, al igual que Natsu. El chico realmente estaba a punto de dejarse vencer, y caer al agua, pero en una explosión de adrenalina, consiguió pegarle un mordisco en la mano a Lucy, la cual se retiró dolorida, dejándolo en paz.

-Que valiente. Primero pegas a una damisela delicada y ahora le pegas un mordisco. Deberías morir de una vez- Aclaró Lucy. Natsu apretó los puños con rabia. Parecía que le salía fuego de la boca y humo de las orejas.

-Que valiente. Primero le hechas las culpas al de al lado de algo que no es su culpa y luego pretendes hacerte la víctima para no tener que hacer nada, mientras yo lo hago todo. Deberías morir de una vez- Afirmó Natsu, suspirando resignado y sentándose en los bancos de madera adyacentes al bordillo, listo para remar; no sin antes haber fijado el rumbo.

-¿Vas a remar? No me gusta decir ésto. Pero te necesito. Imagínate que soy Gray. Así será mejor, ¿verdad?- Sonrió Natsu. A Lucy le gustaba Gray desde que ambos eran pequeños, pero él siempre pasó de ella. Cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos, el respondió con un monótono "yo no te quiero" y un rostro inmutado. A partir de ahí, ella seguía a Gray a todas partes, de forma penosa, cual perrita faldera, y eso a Natsu le hacía mucha gracia. Lucy apretó los dientes, pero una preocupante sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Entonces tu deberías imaginarte que soy Erza. ¿verdad?- Ironizó Lucy. Natsu se pasaba los días mirando a las chicas de bachillerato en la hora de gimnasia desde su pupitre. Pero Lucy se había fijado en que miraba especialmente a una. _Erza Scarlet_. El "pivón" de bachillerato. A Lucy le hacia gracia que Natsu se hubiera enamorado de una chica mayor que él, y con la que nunca iba a poder salir. Natsu se sonrojó fervientemente y apuntó a Lucy con el dedo índice.

-Como sabes eso, perra- Dijo, con cierto toque de nerviosismo en su tono. Lucy sonrió, y decidió sentarse para remar, sorprendiendo a un aún sonrojado Natsu.

_Después de tres largas y monótonas horas remando..._

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban remando, esforzándose por no desfallecer, y empujando a sus brazos para continuar y a su respiración para normalizarse. Los chicos estaban a ambos lados de la barca, mientras que en el centro había una pequeña bandeja de plomo (que ya estaba ahí) con toda la comida que tenían. Unos chicles, una botella de agua y una manzana.

.

Un incómodo silencio se prolongaba ya durante tres horas remando, pero entonces la tormenta se desató, pues ambos cogieron a la vez la manzana, mirándose entre si con mirada de puro odio.

-Es mía- Dijo Lucy, con el estómago pidiéndole comida. Natsu suspiró y retiró su brazo. Lucy se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-No está bien hacer esperar a la chicas. Las damas primero, ya lo dice el dicho- Dijo él, por primera vez haciendo sonreír a Lucy. Más, no duró mucho su sonrisa, al cual se transformó en una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

-No pasa nada. Cométela- Le dijo Natsu. Lucy miró la manzana, sacudió la cabeza, y le pegó el primer mordisco, dispuesta a comérsela.

_Después de dos días enteros remando..._

En la bandeja de plomo no quedaba ya nada, excepto un chicle. Natsu le había cedido toda su parte de la comida a Lucy. Cosa que sorprendió a la chica. Pero algo el preocupaba. Estaba muy pálido. Y quedaba muy poca agua, pues también se la había cedido a ella. Realmente estaba preocupada. Eran ya tres días enteros, y Natsu no había comido nada y había bebido una vez. El resto de la comida la había gastado ella.

-Joder...- Se quejaba Lucy, por el esfuerzo causado. En verdad no solo se sentía culpable por eso. Su mirada se ensombreció. Era un maldito monstruo egoísta. Aunque fuera la persona que más odiara, Natsu le había cedido toda su parte de la comida. Y ella...no había sido capaz de...cederle esa chocolatina y esa pequeña botella de agua que se encontró...y que se guardó para ella, sin intención de compartirla con nadie.

-Natsu...oye...- Lucy se giró, más cuando Natsu giró el rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus expresiones faciales eran raquíticas y sus pupilas empezaban a ceder por el esfuerzo y la poca cantidad de nutrientes y agua que había consumido.

-Natsu...- Lucy se sintió en ese momento como la hez más gorda jamás defecada (como la mierda más gorda jamás cagada, si creéis que es muy fino). ¿Como había podido ir tan lejos? Natsu estaba en avanzado estado de deshidratación...

-Lucy...lo siento...no puedo más...- En eso momento, y para el horror de Lucy, Natsu se desmayó.

-¡NATSU!¡NATSU!¡NO TE MUERAS!- Lucy zarandeaba el cuerpo frío y pálido de Natsu, mientras montones de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lucy cogió la botella de agua, la abrió, y con su pulso tembloroso, dio de beber a Natsu.

-Espero que ésto sea suficiente...- Sollozó la chica rubia. -Si mueres no me lo perdonaré nunca...- Añadió, llorando sobre su pecho frío.

Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos, y llevó una de sus manos al cabello rubio y sedoso de Lucy. Llevaba tres días sin lavarse el pelo, pero seguía suave y sedoso.

-Está bien. Ya me encuentro mejor...- Lucy le alargó la chocolatina, aún con la mirada ensombrecida y las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

-Gracias por la comida...Natsu...Gracias...Y perdóname por ser tan egoísta...- Sollozaba Lucy, tan entrecortado que ni se le entendía. Natsu el levantó el mentón y le sonrió.

-Todo está bien. Fui yo el que te di la comida bajo la responsabilidad de que ésto pasara. Nada es culpa tuya- Lucy seguía llorando.

-¿Pero porqué has hecho todo eso por mí?- Preguntó Lucy, a un Natsu que seguía tumbado en el suelo, pero ya con mejor aspecto.

-Porque si tu mueríeses, no podría pelearme con nadie, idiota- Lucy sonrió, agarró los dos remos, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, empezó a remar ella sola.

-Lucy...- Natsu estaba realmente débil, y no podía hablar demasiado. Lucy seguía avanzando con la barca. Y por fin su trabajo dio frutos...¡ya divisaba la isla a lo lejos!

-Compensaré lo que te he hecho pasar. Tu, descansa- Afirmó la chica rubia, mientras Natsu sonreía, y se comía la chocolatina.

_Media hora después..._

Por fin la barca quedó atracada en la playa paradisíaca adornada con cocoteros, de aquella isla.

Lucy ayudó a Natsu a salir de allí, y se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto con enorme cartel en el que ponía "ESCÚCHAME". En la pequeña mesa de madera que reposaba sobre la arena había otra grabadora y otra cinta con el mismo cartel, pero en pequeño. También había dos recipientes con una sustancia líquida azulada.

Lucy activó la grabadora.

.

_Hola de nuevos, queridos viajeros. Soy de nuevo "Scar" y veo que habéis conseguido llegar. Sé que os lleváis un poco mal, pero en el fondo sé que lo conseguiríais. Os llevamos observando durante algún tiempo, y hemos comprendido que sois buenos especímenes. Reaccionaréis al trimonio seguro. Os explicaré. En ésta isla hay cuatro parejas más como vosotros, que también han logrado llegar hasta aquí. Os reuniréis con ellos en el centro de la isla, en el palacio. Allí me conoceréis en persona, pero no os hagáis ilusiones, no os diré mi nombre real. Aún no estáis listos para saberlo. Justo después de una charla, os batiréis en duelo por parejas y determinaremos cual es la pareja que mejor reacciona al trimonio, y por lo tanto quienes son los dos mártires de la nueva era de la humanidad. Suerte. Es muy importante que cada uno de vosotros se beba una de las botellas que hay ahí. Son cristales de trimonio, y os darán poderes sobrenaturales. No os puedo decir que poder recibiréis, eso depende de como reaccionéis a la sustancia. Lo que es seguro es que cada uno recibiréis un poder físico, y otro mental. Nos vemos en el palacio._

_._

Natsu, aún con cierta dificultad (aunque ya estaba mejor), cogió una botella, la destapó, y sin pensarlo se la bebió entera.

.

-Lo siento, necesitaba beber algo- De repente, sintió algo en su cuerpo, y sus facciones raquíticas se curaron hasta quedar normales. Lucy se sorprendió al ver eso. ¿Era en serio toda esa mierda? ¿De verdad los estaban vigilando y habían sido seleccionados para ser los salvadores de la humanidad, como en una película de_ James Cameron_? ¿De verdad estaban a punto de recibir poderes sobrenaturales, como _Ichigo_ en _Bleach _o como_ Luffy _en _One Piece_?

.

Lucy agarró la botella, la destapó, y con alguna que otra duda, se la bebió entera. Y entonces se dio cuenta que eso era serio. Que eso era cierto. Estaba sintiendo la flamante llama del poder crecer en su interior.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Espero k os haya gustado...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. Conociendo a las cuatro parejas

**Aquí tenéis el tercer cap de éste fic, que como supongo, ya sabéis, se llama "Atrapados por el océano". Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**.**

**Gracias de nuevo por las Reviews. Gracias por incitarme a seguir escribiendo, sois unos/as cracks ;)**

**Y una cosa, _KuroUsagi0101_, ¿a que te refieres exactamente con femicidio? ¿Porque Natsu le pegó a Lucy? Lo siento, es que no me quedó muy claro a lo que te referías. Espero que disfrutes el nuevo cap ^^.**

**.**

-¿Tu también lo sientes?- Preguntó Natsu, cerrando y mirando con una sonrisa a su puño.

-Si, idiota, lo siento- Respondió Lucy, mirando el camino hasta una enorme selva que se abría paso cuando se acababa la arena.

-No hacía falta insultar- Aclaró Natsu, que siguió a una Lucy que se dirigía hacia la selva.

-Cállate de una vez- Respondió la chica rubia, tajantemente. Natsu resopló resentido, pero optó por no abrir la boca, y seguir el camino rocoso que se abría paso a través de la selva.

.

El paisaje era clamado, soplaba una tenue brisa que zarandeaba majestuosamente las hojas de los árboles, que, por cierto, eran tan altos que tapaban los rayos del sol. Aunque el camino era lo suficientemente oscuro como para tropezarse con el suelo, se podía ver que estaba formado de granitos de piedra, por lo tanto era artificial, hecho por el hombre. El sendero estaba flanqueado por diferentes árboles de una altura considerable, entre los que destacaban cocoteros, palmeras y los árboles tropicales. Eran prominentes las lianas y si mirabas al suelo, al lado de los robustos troncos de los árboles, podías observar toda clase de hongos salvajes (seguramente venenosos). Detrás de unos pequeños arbustos que no dejaban ver, se alzaba imperial, un enorme edificio sin paredes (es decir, solo estaba formado por columnas, como_ el panteón de Atenas_) construido sobre el suelo natural de la selva que lo rodeaba. Parecía formado de un marfil tan blanco que, aún que el entorno era muy oscuro, cegaba con solo mirarlo. La construcción era enorme, y tenía como tope los árboles más altos, por lo que había trozos del edificio que sobresalían del espeso manto verde que poseía la isla.

.

-Increíble- Se sorprendió Lucy, mirando con asombro la envergadura de la construcción. -Realmente increíble- Añadió.

-Tampoco es para tanto- Aclaró Natsu, adelantándose, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Lucy lo veía, con un semblante cabreado.

-Es como si le das caviar a un mono...- Se dijo a si misma, sacudiendo la cabeza resignada, mientras seguía los pasos del chico pelirrosa.

.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron al enorme edificio en cuestión. Para la sorpresa de ambos no estaban solos, allí había hablando entre ellos cuatro parejas más. Lo malo era que no conocían a nadie.

-Hola- Dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa, haciendo que todas las parejas se giraran.

.

.

La primera pareja eran un chico y una chica, él tenía el pelo negro y vestía un traje formal, con una corbata y llevaba puestas unas gafas, que no paraba de ponerse bien. Ella era parecida, salvo por unas medias que cubrían sus esbeltas piernas, y su ondeante pelo verde.

.

La segunda pareja era formada por un hombre de mediana edad (40-50 años), con las pupilas dilatadas y sus dedos entrelazándose entre sí. Vestía una camisa blanca bastante sucia y unos vaqueros rasgados. Su mero rostro ya podría considerarse perturbador, pues parecía sacado de un manicomio. Subida a su espalda había una Kawaii niñita de pelo azulado y sonrisa brillante. Su cuerpo era de una envergadura reducida y vestía con un vestido azulado. Su pelo estaba adornado con una diadema.

.

La tercera pareja era formada por dos chicos EXACTAMENTE iguales (eran gemelos). Ambos eran rubios, vestían unos pantalones color amarillo, una camisa color dorado con el cuello suelto y tenían en su cara una sonrisa decidida. No tendrían que tener más de trece o catorce años.

.

La última pareja, sin embargo, fue la que más les llamó la atención. Uno era un hombre musculoso y robusto, que vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, y fumaba un enorme puro. Su rostro era oscuro y los miraba fijamente, como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada. Pero lo que más destacaba de su mórbido rostro era una cicatriz que recorría una de las cuencas de sus ojos, ojo que por cierto, no tenía.

A su lado reposaba un chico adolescente, mirando al suelo. Parecía deprimido y tenía unas ojeras gigantes. Tenía el pelo marrón y vestía una polera gris, acompañada de unas bermudas también grises. Estaba sentado, y abrazaba sus rodillas, sin intención de apartar sus ojos del suelo.

.

.

-¿Que piensas, _Akane-san_?- Preguntó el hombre de las gafas a su compañera, la cual le sonrió formando un rostro preocupante.

-No estará a la altura de las demás parejas. No han hecho ni una vez el Test. Son unos novatos que serán aplastados como hormigas. Eso es lo que pienso, _Yamato-kun_- Natsu estaba oyendo las blasfemias de _Akane _y _Yamato_, pero optó de nuevo por cerrar la boca. Al fin y al cabo no los conocía, y en primera instancia le parecían peligrosos.

.

-Tengo hambre. Pequeña, ¿dónde están los plátanos?¿y la nevera?¡QUIERO UN PLÁTANO! Un plátano...¿sabes dónde están, _Hanako_?- Le preguntó el hombre, con un rostro de locura, a la pequeña niña llamado _Hanako_. Ella lo miró, descolgándose de su cuello, y quedando boca a bajo.

-Lo siento papá _Yasir_, no se dónde están- Respondió la niña, devolviendo su mirada a Lucy y Natsu, que miraban despavoridos las extrañas parejas allí reunidas. -No se porqué le caen tan mal a _Akane_ y _Yamato_. A mí me gustan- Sonrió la niña, demostrando una dulzura sin igual.

.

-Eh, _Hyoga-nii-san_, les patearemos el trasero en la pelea, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo uno de los dos gemelos rubios, haciendo que el otro le respondiera con una sonrisa decidida.

-No lo dudes,_ Fubuki-nii-san_- Afirmó el otro chico rubio.

.

Cuando Natsu y Lucy miraron a la cuarta pareja se dieron una sorpresa. El hombre ya no estaba, aunque el adolescente deprimido seguía ahí, sin moverse. De repente, el chico empezó a levantar su mirada levemente, mostrando sus definidas ojeras.

-No lo hagas, _Nuke_. Te echarán...- Afirmó el chico.

-Me importa una mierda, Riki- Respondió una voz por detrás de Natsu y Lucy, cuando ambos se giraron, ese hombre musculoso estaba alzando el brazo al aire, con una sonrisa maldita en su rostro. Estaban en aprietos.

-¡MORID NOVATOS!- Gritó _Nuke_, mientras bajaba el puño a toda velocidad para golpear a Lucy y Natsu los cuales quedaron paralizados. Pero, de repente, y para sorpresa de ambos, la niña de la segunda pareja (Hanako), se interponía entre el puño y ellos, bloqueando a _Nuke_, con su mirada ensombrecida y la piel de su brazo derecho transformado en hierro.

.

Un prolongado silencio se alargó, pero ni Hanako ni Nuke daba su brazo a torcer. Ambos seguían forcejeando con sus rostros ensombrecidos y una mortífera sonrisa en sus rostros. Una enorme ráfaga de viento se levantó, arrastrando a ambos peleadores a un lado distinto del campo de batalla. El vestido azul de la niña ondeaba, dándole aspecto de demonio destroza-cabezas. Entonces liberó su sonrisa mientras toda su piel se cubría de hierro.

-Todos los años te pasa lo mismo, _Nuke_. A pesar de ser fuerte, siempre te precipitas- Aclaró _Hanako_, dando un enorme puñetazo en el suelo, y consiguiendo resquebrajarlo.

-Oye...son cosas mías...¿o su piel es de hierro?- Le susurró Lucy a Natsu. Ambos estaban paralizados, pero Natsu asintió, confirmando que esa pequeña chica tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

-Cállate, _Hanako_. Estoy harto de tus impertinencias de criaja consentida. No eres quien para mandarme- Afirmó _Nuke_, tronándose los nudillos, furioso.

.

Lo único que Natsu y Lucy sabían era que ahí saltaban chispas, e iban a ser testigos de una pelea entre monstruos sobrenaturales.

.

_Mientras, en algún lugar del polo norte..._

El ambiente estaba realmente alterado, en el paisaje adornado por un enorme glaciar y enormes bloques de hielo flotando sobre la fría agua; destacaba una enorme ventisca que congelaría incluso a la llama más caliente. Entre la nieve y el viento, no se podía ver más allá de un metro. No había vida terrestre en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Las nubes eran abundantes y venían cargadas de lluvia y nieva, además de ser transportadas por el viento huracanado que allí soplaba.

Sin embargo, de sopetón, el cielo se abrió y la ventisca cesó (pero solo en un lugar concreto, es decir es como si se hiciera un agujero en las nubes, y en todo ese rango, la ventisca terminara).

Entonces, fue cuando un objeto no identificado se estrelló contra el hielo a unas velocidades vertiginosas, viniendo desde el cielo.

.

Una enorme figura se levantó, mostrando a un horrible monstruo de envergadura y altura enorme. Su piel era marrón y miles de venas del tamaño de un tronco cruzaban su cuerpo, aparentemente muy cerca de su piel, pues eran muy visibles. Los brazos de la criatura eran enormes y musculosos, igual que sus piernas y su cuerpo. De su trasero crecía una enorme cola, adornada con cuchillas aparentemente hechas de hueso, que sobresalían de su cola. Pero, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo más horrible de ese extraño ser era su rostro, tenía cuatro ojos amarillos, un cuerno huesudo que sobresalía de su cabeza y una boca que se partía en seis partes. Al abrirla, emitió un terrible rugido que partió todo el glaciar en dos. Después cerró su boca, y empezó a caminar con sonoros y destructivos pasos.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Espero k os hay gustado...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. Batalla 1 Akane y Yamato vs Natsu y Lucy

**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy de nuevo, frente a ésta pantalla en blanco, para escribir lo que será el cuarto capítulo de éste fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^**

**.**

**Gracias, como no, por la múltiples Reviews que a recibido éste fic, y decir (como siempre), que me incitáis a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de todo corazón ^^**

**_KuroUsagi0101_, debo disculparme contigo, de verdad que no lo decía como si me hubiera sentado mal, es solo que no entendí la expresión "femicidio" en ese contexto, no hacía falta que te disculparas. En cuanto a los personajes de la serie, no son de Fairy Tail, son completamente míos. La segunda parte de Fairy Tail está interesante, pero la animación me gusta menos que la de la primera parte. Gracias por leer mi fic y no lo dije como si me sentara mal ^^**

**.**

Tanto_ Hanako_ como _Nuke _seguían dedicándose miradas de odio, impasibles. Pero, de un momento a otro, Hanako se retiro del combate, deshaciendo su piel de hierro y volviendo a su estado normal.

-No soy tan idiota como para pelear ahora, y que me descalifiquen- Aclaró la pequeña niña, que había demostrado no ser tan frágil como parecía. Nuke sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi, niñata?- Hanako apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no respondió a las provocaciones de _Nuke_, y siguió avanzando.

-Como en los combates me toque pelear contra ti, prepárate a morir- Dijo, mientras se subía a la espalda de _Yasir_, que seguía con el mismo rostro de locura de siempre. Al decir eso, _Hanako_ volvió a adoptar el rostro inocente que tenía antes de la pelea.

Entonces, fue cuando dos grandes puertas metálicas construidas en las fachada interior del edificio, se abrieron de par en par, y un hombre calvo, con gafas y vestido con esmoquin entró al palacio, acompañado de dos chicas rubias y hermosas.

-Ve, señor- Dijo una de ellas, apuntando hacia uno de los extremos de la puerta. -Ahí está la esmeralda que pidió su excelencia- Añadió, con una reverencia hacia el hombre.

-Espera, _Jenny_, creo que...- El hombre, sacó un metro, para después medir la distancia entre el extremo de la puerta y la piedra preciosa incrustada en cuestión. -Lo sabía- Dijo, con un semblante furioso, mientras empujaba a _Jenny _(haciendo que se cayera al suelo) y la miraba con un rostro de pura locura. -Está desplazada tres centímetros a la izquierda- Añadió, haciendo que la otra chica se arrodillara ante él.

-Lo sentimos, su excelencia, justo a las doce de la noche, tendrá la puerta exactamente como la desea, _Sr. Scar_- Aclaró la otra chica, en posición sumisa. El hombre, se atusó la corbata y se sacudió el traje.

-Eso espero- Dijo _Scar_. -Y no os paséis un solo segundo de las doce, los cálculos de mi empresa deben ser perfectos. _Jenny_,_ Kenny_, podéis retiraros- Añadió. Justo después, ambas mujeres, se fueron mientras las enormes puertas de metal se cerraban a su paso.

-Hola a todos. La mayoría ya me conocéis, pues habéis hecho _el test_ durante varios años. Pero, como ya veis, aquí hay una pareja nueva, que no me conoce- Aclaró _Scar_, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-Perdonad a _Nuke_, _Natsu y Lucy_, él tiene ese pronto asesino, pero en el fondo es una buena persona- Natsu y Lucy se sorprendieron al escuchar las explicaciones de Scar. ¿Como demonios sabía que Nuke les había intentado matar, si no había cámaras, ni espías, ni nada por el estilo?

-Veo que estáis sorprendidos. Pues, que ésto os sirva como de demostración. Yo estoy en todas partes, puedo ver lo que hacéis y lo que decís en cualquier momento- Dijo _Scar_, con una sonrisa diabólica. Natsu y Lucy estaban realmente sorprendidos.

-Ahora diré los combates. Obviamente habrá dos, y luego la pareja que gane de ambos, se enfrentará entre sí. ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron.

-Solo hay una regla: No se puede matar al contrincante- Natsu y Lucy, suspiraron aliviados. -Pero eso no significa que no les podáis moler todos los huesos- Aclaró Scar, mientras _Natsu_ y _Lucy_ se miraban asustados.

-Las peleas serán..._Hanako y Yasir vs Riki y Nuke_- Las dos parejas se miraron, saltando chispas.

-y la otra será_ Akane y Yamato vs Natsu y Lucy. _Os enfrentaréis en el _Dojo_, los antiguos os guiarán, _Natsu, Lucy._ Quiero una pelea justa...- _Scar _sonrió inquisitivamente, mientras _Natsu y Lucy_ temblaban de arribas a abajo. ¿Como habían acabado ahí, a punto de pelearse a muerte contra monstruos sobrenaturales? -Pero también quiero ver lágrimas de dolor- añadió, entrando antes de que las puertas de metal se cerraran del todo, con un sonoro chirrido y un mortal y seco golpe que resonó en toda la isla.

_Los combates estaban por comenzar..._

Las cinco parejas caminaban sin osar abrir la boca. La tensión entre los miembros se olía a leguas. Hanako miraba a Nuke con ansias de venganza y sangre. _Akane y Yamato_ miraban de forma burlona a Natsu y Lucy, creyendo que iban a derrotarlos como un elefante aplasta a una hormiga. Quien les iba a decir que todos ellos eran _los elegidos_.

-Hola- Dijo _Hanako_, acercándose a Lucy, y subiéndose a su espalda. -¿Te llamas _Lucy_, verdad? Es un nombre muy bonito- Sonrió la pequeña chica, mientras su vestido ondeaba y _Lucy_ le devolvía la sonrisa, acariciando su pelo azulado.

-Gracias por protegernos a mí y a éste mono- Dijo Lucy, mientras Natsu resoplaba abatido. ¿Porqué demonios tenía que ser su pareja? ¿Porqué no le había tocado ver a Erza con la camiseta rasgada, en vez de pelearse entre monstruos sobrenaturales aguantando a Lucy? ¿Porqué tenía tan mala suerte con todo?

-Si yo soy un mono, entonces tu tienes el cerebro de un mosquito- Replicó Natsu, haciendo que Lucy lo mirara con cara de demonio.

-En serio...¡TE ODIO TANTO!- Se quejó Lucy. Hanako sonrió pícaramente, y se subió a la espalda de Natsu.

-¿Sois novios, verdad?- Los la miraron con cara de demonio, y casi sacando fuego por la boca, respondieron un contundente y sonoro: _¡NO!_

_-Hanako_, hija, deja de molestar a éste gente. Además, no les gustan los plátanos, y eso es que no son de fiar_- _Añadió _Yasir_, que seguía con el mismo semblante de locura que le caracterizaba.

-Tranquilo Papá, Ellos son buena gente. Me caen bien- Añadió _Hanako_. Yasir devolvió su vista al frente, entrelazándose sus dedos como muestra de su indudable falta de cordura.

-Confío en tu criterio, hija. Te he criado bien. Seguramente ya sabes que le gustan los plátanos- Respondió _Yasir_, haciendo sonreír a _Hanako_, que seguía tan feliz e inocente como siempre.

-Si no sois novios, al menos os habéis besado, ¿no?- Natsu agarró a Hanako y al zarandeó con cara de demonio.

-No somos novios, no nos hemos besado nunca, ¡Y LA ODIO!- Le gritó a _Hanako_. Cuando se dio cuenta la niña estaba llorando, y a Natsu se le rompió el corazón en dos. Más, cuando iba a pedirle perdón, Lucy la abrazó y la acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Mira lo que has hecho. Eres un monstruo- Le dijo. Natsu sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

_Poco a poco, la hora de la batalla llegó..._

Las dos parejas que se iban a enfrentar entraron en el campo de batalla. _Akane y Yamato_, por su lado, parecían totalmente relajados. Pero _Natsu y Lucy_ no sabían que hacer, y se miraban entre ellos asustados.

-Cuando queráis empezamos- Aclaró _Akane_, con una sonrisa burlona. A Natsu le hervía la sangre cada vez que el rival lo menospreciaba, pero el miedo le cegaba por completo.

.

Un incómodo silencio se izo presente.

.

-En ese caso...- _Yamato_ corrió tan rápido que el ojo de Natsu no pudo verlo. Sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente al ver el rostro sonriente y sádico de _Yamato_, mientras armaba su puño para asestarle un destructivo puñetazo.

-Nadie es más rápido que yo- Aclaró _Yamato_, con la mirada escondida bajo sus gafas, mientras toda su ropa ondeaba. Entonces, el impacto llegó. Natsu puso los ojos en blanco, mientras un dolor inexplicable se abría paso por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que un buen chorro de sangre saliera disparado de su boca. _Yamato_ había alcanzado a Natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y debido al impulso de su velocidad, su puñetazo en pleno estómago de Natsu había sido demoledor.

-¡NATSU!- Lucy puso rostro horrorizado cuando vio el enorme boquete en la pared que había dejado Natsu al estrellarse debido al puñetazo de _Yamato_. Natsu estaba totalmente destrozado, y tumbado boca abajo en un charco de sangre que no paraba de aumentar.

-Lo que te decía- Sonrió _Akane_, poniéndose bien sus gafas, y haciendo que debido al reflejo de la luz no se le viesen los ojos. -Van a ser aplastados como insectos- Añadió._ Yamato_ sonrió maléficamente, mientras caminaba en dirección a Natsu.

-Encárgate de la chica. No quiero pegar a una damisela- Dijo Yamato. Akane asintió y miró a Lucy a través de sus gafas, haciendo que tragara saliva.

-Parece que tu hora llegó, chica- Añadió. Momentos después, levantó una mano, la izo un puño y pegó un puñetazo hacia abajo al aire. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, mientras un gran corte vertical se abría en su pecho, salpicando todo de sangre.

-¿Ya está?- Sonrió Yamato, agarrando a Natsu del pelo. El pelirrosa se esforzó por abrir los ojos, para ver aún borroso a ese chico trajeado con gafas y pelo ondeante. -No sois más que insectos. Una vergüenza para vuestra especie- Las duras palabras de Yamato resonaban en la cabeza de Natsu, pero entonces desvió su mirada a donde estaba Lucy. Estirada en el suelo y totalmente destrozada, atravesada por un corte vertical.

-Lucy...- Natsu, usó las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, para apartar la mano de Yamato y intentar correr hasta Lucy. No pudo mantenerse en pié y cayó al lado de Lucy, la cual sangraba igual que él.

-Muere, insecto...- Sonrió _Akane_, apuntando a Natsu con el dedo índice, y provocándole un corte profundo que provocó otra hemorragia más, haciéndole caer.

-Una pena que no podamos matar a estos insectos inmundos...- Se quejó _Akane_. Entonces _Yamato_ se acercó a Lucy y le piso la cabeza, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Natsu aunque estaba débil, aún veía ésto, con rabia.

-¿Que es esa miradita, maldito insecto?- Dijo _Yamato_, poniendo su rostro a la altura de Natsu, para asestarle un puñetazo en la boca. Natsu ensombreció la mirada, y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¿Sigues con esa mierda? De verdad...me gustaría ver como lloras patéticamente mientras torturo a tu sucia amiguita...pero no puedo- Rió _Yamato_, haciendo sonreír también a _Akane_.

-Lucy...- Susurró Natsu. Entonces su poder empezó a emerger. Notaba como cada punto de su cuerpo absorbía la flamante llama del poder, mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban y su mirada y rostro ardía de pura furia. Era como si su mandíbula se hubiera transformado en la boca de un _dragón_.

-¿Qué...?- Yamato miró sorprendido el rostro monstruoso de Natsu, al cual el brillaban los ojos, con cierta llama incandescente. De su espalda crecieron dos cabidades óseas, con al punta incandescente y su piel se llenó de escamas.

-Lucy...no es mi amiga...capullo- Aclaró Natsu, mirándolo con ojos furiosos.

**CONTINAURÁ...**

**Espero que os haya gustado...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. Reacción al trimonio

**Siento la pequeña tardanza, pero estoy de vacaciones y éste tiempo es para disfrutar lejos del ordenador. Pero, en fin, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap del fic (pues, aunque se tenga que disfrutar, no puedo evitar escribir, cosa que me alegra :D). Y, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

**.**

**Gracias por las Reviews (otra vez xD). Como siempre, sois los que me incitáis a seguir escribiendo, y eso es un placer para mí. Gracias por apoyar éste fic :D Y sin más preámbulo...**

**.**

Natsu, al ver los ojos temerosos de _Yamato_, empezó a extrañarse, e incluso a asustarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse poderoso y eso le dio más fuerzas de las que tenía gracias al trimonio y a su propia rabia interior.

-Interesante...Una reacción espectacular...pero no sabe usarla- Aclaró _Akane_, posicionando bien sus gafas. Acto seguido, armó su dedo índice, haciéndolo brillar con aspecto peligroso. -Pero de todas formas, mejor ponerse en serio, _Yamato-kun_- Añadió la mujer trajeada, con la mirada entre las sombras, dejando entrever entre su figura a un auténtico demonio. Yamato, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, también con la mirada ensombrecida y agachado, dándole un aspecto demoníaco, que combinaba perfectamente con la de su compañera.

Natsu se levantó, y cegado por la furia, quiso empezar a correr, pero no logró coordinar sus movimientos. Es como si sus piernas tuvieran ahora mucho más poder muscular que antes. De hecho, la diferencia era tan exagerada que no podía controlarlas.

-Mierda- Pensó, pensando que estaba perdido. Más una idea pasó por su cabeza. -Y si...- Natsu se agachó, y sintió todos los músculos tensarse de una forma terriblemente abrumadora. Entonces, impulsado por sus pies, salió disparado hacia Yamato. El movimiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera _Yamato_, que estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, pudo observar al cien por cien. Natsu mientras estaba en el aire, maniobró, y de forma involuntaria, esas dos cavidades óseas que salían de su espalda, le impulsaron en el aire, como si una pared invisible le permitiera cambiar de trayectoria su impulso desenfrenado. _Yamato_, pisó fuerte el suelo, y con cierto rostro sorprendido, se impulso hacia arriba, e hizo un escudo con sus manos. El impulso de su salto, combinado con su velocidad, lograron parar a duras penas el impulso de Natsu, pero allí en el aire,_ Yamato_ quedó en una posición muy desfavorable.

-No vi ese cambio de trayectoria. Que error- Aclaró el chico, esperando el puñetazo de _Natsu_, que estaba ya armando su puño. Más, _Akane_ movió su dedo luminoso en línea recta, y el suelo se resquebrajó, levantando una barrera de piedra, que disolvió toda posibilidad de Natsu de golpear a _Yamato_.

-Gracias, _Akane-san_...- Dijo _Yamato_, con su respiración entrecortado. Parecía mentira, pero había estado a punto de ser alcanzado por ese novato inexperto. Hubiera sido todo una vergüenza perder contra él...

-Estate más atento, _Yamato-kun..._- Aclaró _Akane_, mirando fijamente a Natsu. Él hacía lo mismo.

-No eres como el resto de novatos. Normalmente siempre los derrotábamos de un solo golpe, y no conseguían reaccionar al trimonio. Tu...no eres normal...- Natsu apretó los puños con furia al ver como _Akane _levantaba ese dedo y apuntaba a una Lucy que seguía malherida en el suelo.

-Pero ella no es como tu...No sé porque _Scar _la eligió...No tenéis nada que ver...Seguro que es una llorona y una egoísta...Seguramente te haría un favor si la matara ahora...- _Akane_ estaba tan seria que realmente, y por extraño y absurdo que parezca (pues estaba incumpliendo una regla), parecía que en serio iba a matar a Lucy, pues su dedo luminoso estaba alineado con ella. La rubia empezó a levantarse, forzando cada uno de sus músculos. De la gran herida que atravesaba todo su cuerpo chorreaba sangre, y su cara estaba pálida, pero a la vez la furia recorría su interior, impasible.

-_Tsk_- Un gemido de impotencia salió de entre los labios de Lucy, pues quería pelear y demostrar que no era tan débil y patética como parecía, pero no podía. Sus músculos no respondían a los impulsos nerviosos que mandaba su cerebro, esperando alguna señal. Natsu, al verla en ese estado, quiso ir a ayudarla, más cuando dio un paso, _Akane_ disparó un corte con su dedo que izo un boquete enorme y alargado en el suelo, al lado de Lucy, haciendo que su pelo rubio ondeara ferozmente. La expresión facial de Lucy cambió a una de puro terror.

-Un movimiento y estáis muertos ambos- Aclaró _Akane_. Natsu seguía mirándola de forma intimidante, mientras toda su piel seguía formando escamas. Lucy se sorprendió al ver eso, pero su sorpresa no impidió que apoyara sus brazos débilmente frente al suelo. Quizás era verdad que era un estorbo y una débil. -Aunque de todos modos...- En ese mismo instante, Akane lanzó un corte más hacia la posición de Lucy, y algo le decía que esta vez si que le iba a acertar en mitad de la cara. Natsu se impulsó rápidamente con sus piernas, pero un muy decidido _Yamato_ lo paró en seco con sus manos formando un escudo, que sumado a su velocidad, era más duro e inquebrantable que un muro de diamante. Natsu se quedó mirando horrorizado como Lucy era alcanzada por el ataque de _Akane_, sin posibilidad de esquivarlo. Una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Lucy.

-¡LUUUUUUUCY IDIOTAAAAAAA!-Gritó Natsu. Entonces Lucy sintió el poder recorrer su interior. Notó como su sangre hervía y se mezclaba con el trimonio, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos del pié hasta el último pelo de su ondeante cabellera color oro.

Y sin más, el corte traspasó el cuerpo de Lucy, destrozando todo el paisaje de fondo. Lucy seguía con la mirada ensombrecida, pero el corte que partía por la mitad su cuerpo, se unió debido a una extraña luz. En ese momento Lucy fijó su mirada hacía Akane, la cual estaba totalmente descompuesta. ¿Que tipo de enemigo podía salir ileso de sus filos invisibles? Obviamente, la había subestimado. Y de que manera...

-Hija de puta...- Sonrió Natsu con tono aliviado (refiriéndose a Lucy), mirando desafiante a _Yamato_, el cual estaba tan perplejo como su compañera de equipo. -Veamos ahora que hacéis...-Natsu sintió de repente gases, y de un momento a otro, su estómago empezó a arder, para finalmente notar como toda su mandíbula ardía. Para colmo, de sopetón, escupió una llamarada de fuego, que calcinó a _Yamato_, el cual cayó derrotado.

-El idiota de Natsu siempre igual...- Sonrió Lucy, mientras sentía como su mano se dormía. Cuando se miró el brazo se dio cuenta de que estaba iluminado totalmente, y con una sonrisa pícara, apuntó con dificultad a _Akane_, la cual estaba paralizada. -Parece que nunca te han puesto en un aprieto. Me pregunto que pasará si...- Aclaró Lucy, disparando un rayo de luz que atravesó a _Akane_, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió Natsu. Aunque estaba muy cansado, y sus poderes se deshacían, parecía que era verdad. Habían derrotado a _Yamato y Akane_.

_Mientras, en algún lugar del palacio..._

-¿Que le parece, ?- Musitó Jenny, una de las chicas que siempre acompañaba al susodicho.

-Sabía que eran especímenes interesantes- Aclaró él, atusando su corbata y sacudiendo su traje, de nuevo. -Unas reacciones realmente impresionantes- Añadió.

_Una hora después..._

Hacía ya una hora que Natsu y Lucy estaban discutiendo en el llamado "punto de reunión", el lugar donde, cuando acabara la otra batalla, se reunirían la pareja derrotada y la pareja ganadora de . La pareja ganadora del combate _Hanako y Yasir vs Nuke y Riki_, seguiría en el campo de batalla a la espera de Natsu y Lucy, los ganadores de la primera batalla.

-SI NO FUERAS TAN IMBÉCIL, LOS HUBIESE DERROTADO YO A LOS DOS- Gritó Lucy, molestando de sobremanera a Natsu.

-¡CÁLLATE! Tu eres la que estaba destrozada en el suelo sin fuerzas para continuar- Lucy resopló resignada, y dirigió su mirada al frente. El paisaje era salvaje, pero extrañamente tranquilo.

-Idiota- Soltó Lucy, sin ideas para insultar a Natsu. Éste solo la ignoró, pues se extraño por dos figuras que venían corriendo desde el fondo del camino contrario al que habían venido.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Lucy. Natsu afinó más la vista, y mientras la figura se hacía más nítida, abrió los ojos, dilatando las pupilas y mirando a Lucy asustado.

-Eso es una especie de camilla para heridos- Ambos esperaron mudos a que la figura llegara a su posición, cosa que no tardó demasiado, pues venía corriendo.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Una de las figuras parecía un médico, pues vestía una camiseta blanca, y la otra era Yasir, el cual lloraba desconsoladamente.

-_Hanako..._- _Yasir_ miró hacía la camilla, mientras el médico cogía cosas de una pequeña caseta que había allí. En la camilla estaba _Hanako_, con el vestido rasgado, y sangrando gravemente, en una posición extrañamente incómoda.

-_¡HANAKO!_- Gritó Lucy. -¿Que te a...?- Lucy empezó a llorar al ver a esa pequeña y Kawaii niña destrozada por completo.

-Lo siento...- Aclaró _Hanako_. -No hemos podido defender vuestro honor contra _Nuke y Riki._..al fin y al cavo...eran demasiado fuertes para mí y para Papá Yasir...Lo siento...- Lloraba _Hanako_, con su autoestima y su honor por los suelos. Lucy empezó a llorar también. ¿Quien podría ser capaz de pulverizar TODOS los huesos de una persona tan noble e inocente como ella? La furia hizo que apretara con fuerza las puños.

-_Hanako..._- Dijo Natsu, el cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida. -No te preocupes. Pero eso si...- La piel de Natsu empezó a llenarse de escamas. -Los voy a matar- Añadió el chico pelirrosa, empezando a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

-Te lo aseguro- Añadió Lucy, siguiendo a Natsu.

_Mientras, en el desierto del Shahara..._

El panorama estaba alterado, pero era a la vez muy distinto al del polo norte. Una enorme tormenta de arena azotaba el desierto, y destruía a su paso la poca vegetación (Cactus) que había sobre la ardiente arena. Entre tantos granos de arena volando por el aire, se pudo divisar algo que viajaba por el cielo a velocidades vertiginosas. Era una especie de capullo de mariposa enorme, marrón y con venas, de sopetón el objeto bajó y se estrelló contra el suelo, dando paso a un monstruo enorme que empezó a caminar con sonoros y destructivos pasos, sin que importara la tormenta de arena.

Entonces se arrodilló ante una pequeña estatua de piedra arenosa, para posteriormente rodear al estatua con su lengua. De un momento a otro la piedra se derritió, dando paso a una figura ¿humana?, permítanme dudarlo, pues tenía todo su cuerpo envuelto en una túnica negra.

-_Maestro Nyx_...- Dijo la enorme bestia, con una voz grave y destructora, que partió el suelo, haciendo que se hundiera la arena en la enorme raja que había. La figura lo miró, y aunque por la capucha no se podían ver su rostro, si que se podían divisar dos ojos rojos y malvados que se abrían paso entre la oscuridad.

-Malditos inútiles...¿cuanto tiempo habéis tardado en sacarme de la prisión de los humanos, eh, _Kuro_?- Dijo esa figura humana, que aunque era millones de veces más pequeña que el monstruo en cuestión, parecía que el enorme monstruo le tenía miedo.

-Lo sentimos maestro...Yo sobre todo...Soy su mejor soldado y no lo he hecho bien...hemos tardado más de tres milenios...éste planeta es muy pequeño...compréndalo, maestro- La figura siguió avanzando.

-Tenemos que castigar a los humanos. Nadie se ríe de nosotros así. Nadie nos roba el trimonio y sale vivo. No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo, no los conquistaré, eliminaré éste sucio planeta de la faz del universo y se acabó el problema- Añadió.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado...y paciencia...el maestro Nyx entrara pronto en acción ^^ REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Batalla 2 Nuke y Riki vs Natsu y Lucy

**Si, lo sé. Llevo mucho tiempo sin subir nada, pero las vacaciones me lo han impedido...en fin...perdón, ¡y aquí vuelvo de nuevo!**

**CHAPTER 6: Atrapados por el océano**

Un aire leve soplaba entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de batalla, haciendo que sus hojas bailaran al son del viento. En el centro del campo se encontraban la pareja ganadora que había destrozado por completo a Hanako. Riki seguía triste, abrazando sus piernas en señal de vagancia, mientras Nuke seguía con el mismo rostro destructivo, traspasado por una cicatriz.

-Esta será una pelea interesante. Akane y Yamato no son fáciles de roer...- Sonreía Nuke, mostrando ese mortal rostro. Riki lo miró, con sus características ojeras cruzando sus ojos de lado a lado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que los novatos no los han vencido?- Nuke le brindó una mirada mortal a su compañero de equipo, el cual, al verla, volvió a ocultarse entre la oscuridad de sus piernas.

-No seas idiota, es obvio que...- Nuke abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Natsu y Lucy invadir el campo de batalla, con ese rostro enfadado. -Vaya...- Dijo, dibujando una perspicaz sonrisa en sus labios. -Te debo una disculpa, Riki...- Aclaró, levantándose del suelo. Riki, sin embargo, solo se quedó mirando a esos dos individuos, inspeccionándolos de arriba a abajo. Solo pudo fijarse en sus furiosos rostros, y sus mortíferas miradas.

-¿A qué vienen esas miraditas, eh, novatos?- Preguntó Nuke, en un tono de pocos amigos. Natsu y Lucy apretaron los puños con rabia. -Dejémonos de cháchara. Quiero destrozaros de una vez los huesos- Añadió el hombre, furioso, mientras Riki seguía inmutado.

_Y mientras...entre la copa de uno de los múltiples árboles del campo de batalla..._

-_Fubuki-nii-san_, mira...- Dijo uno de los hermanos gemelos que había en la presentación de las parejas (el cual estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol). El otro hermano se acercó a Fubuki lentamente, con pasos concisos.

-Deja de llamarme así, imbécil...- Aclaró el otro gemelo. Fubuki giró la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, mientras su cara se transformaba en una masa marrón llena de venas enromes, adornadas por cuatro ojos amarillos.

-Es verdad, _Kuro_, es la costumbre- Respondió esa...cosa, mientras _Hyoga_ también se transformaba en una masa venosa con cuatro ojos amarillos que destacaban en su rostro.

-Pues que se te quite ya la costumbre. Somos los mejores soldados de la honorable raza de los _Vacuum_. El _maestro Nyx _nos ha encargado la misión de espías. Posiblemente ésta sea la misión más importante de nuestras vidas, idiota- Aclaró Kuro, el cual tenía aún el cuerpo de Hyoga y su cabeza mucho más reducida de lo que normalmente era.

-¿Importante? ¿Es que no recuerdas la primera guerra contra los _Drill?_, tuvimos que transportar , proteger y desactivar una bomba que tenía potencia suficiente para destruir el universo entero. Eso era una misión acorde a nuestra talla. Y una guerra digna de nuestra raza; contra una raza malvada, injusta y destructiva, pero a la par en poder con nosotros. Los humanos son tan débiles que podríamos destruir un planeta tan penoso como La Tierra con un simple disparos de partículas- Se quejaba el otro soldado, mientras Kuro se sentaba a su lado.

-Puede ser que la guerra contra los _Drill_ fuera acorde a nuestra talla, ¿pero quieres volver a esa época? ¿Y todas las vidas que se perdieron en el intento, eh? ¿Acaso no recuerdas _el valle de las sombras_?¿Cuántas muertes hubieron, treinta billones? Nuestra raza no ha tenido un capítulo más oscuro en su libro de recuerdos, _Shiro..._- Aclaró Kuro. Shiro suspiró resignado, y ambos volvieron a la forma de humanos.

-Igualmente, me gustaría más tener que luchar contra un _Drill_, en una pelea a muerte, viajando entre dimensiones y reagrupando partículas de materia oscura, echo de menos la acción, eso es todo...- Aclaro Shiro. Kuro asintió.

-Sinceramente, yo no echo de menos la guerra. Nadie lo hace, Shiro. Aunque parece que tu sí...- Suspiró Kuro. Shiro se apoyó en la rama, y ambos se callaron.

El aire seguía soplando, levantando una suave brisa que mercía el pelo de Natsu y Lucy al son de las hojas de los árboles, que también adoptaban el mismo movimiento._ Nuke_ por su parte, seguía mirando fijamente a sus dos "contrincantes", con una sonrisa irónica y vacilona escrita en sus labios.

-No sé lo que te pasaba con Hanako para haber llevado la batalla tan lejos, pero...- Dijo Lucy, furiosa y apretando los puños. Natsu explotó, de repente, en una ráfaga de energía y su piel se empezó a transformar en escamas.

-No des más explicaciones, Lucy. Actuemos- Lucy vio como Natsu avanzaba rodeado de una aura destructiva.

-No te creas el mejor solo porqué tengas una reacción al trimonio. Aquí todos somos especiales. No podrás hacer nada contra mí. Ni siquiera _Hanako_ fue rival para mí. ¿Piensas que puedes ni siquiera dañarme?- Sonrió Nuke. Riki seguía callado mirando la escena. Natsu ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Era como siempre. Nadie se fijaba en él. Des de que sus padres murieron por aquel accidente su vida había sido así. Los echaba tanto de menos. Pero, en fin, al menos podría contar siempre con _Nuke_. Pero, no podía negarlo, había algo en esos dos (Natsu y Lucy) que le inquietaba ¿Y si mataban a _Nuke_? No podría soportarlo.

-Ahora veremos quién es más fuerte- Afirmó Nuke. Natsu, despegó, empujado por sus cavidades óseas a su espalda (ya transformado del todo), en un brutal puñetazo que acertó en medio del estómago de Nuke. De repente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de _Nuke_, y su estómago empezó a resquebrajarse, ante la estupefacta mirada de Natsu, el cual no entendía nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan sorprendido estás?- Sonrió Nuke, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. -La verdad es que no pensaba que reaccionarías al trimonio. No está mal, novato...- Sin más, su sonrisa se transformaró en una malvada facción sádica. -Hanako hubiera estado orgullosa de tí- Añadió, haciendo que Natsu explotará de nuevo, consiguiendo atravesar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Nuke, haciendo un aujero en su estómago.

-Parece que no entiendes...- Sonrió, sin nisiquiera inmutarse debido al orificio que atravesaba su cuerpo. De sopetón, el agujero se cerró y unas grietas a modo de espejo se soldificaron hasta volver a quedar unidas, curándo por completo su herida.

-¿Que tipo de monstruo eres?- Preguntó Natsu, arrugándo su ceño.

-Ahora lo verás- Contestó, mientras alcanzaba en un puñetazo potentísimo e inevitable. Natsu salió disparado debido a la potencia del golpe y se estrelló contra una pared, expulsando grandes chorros de sangre por su boca. -¿Te diste cuenta? Soy como un espejo, reflejo la potencia de tus golpes por diez, pero yo no recibo ningún daño. ¿Te das cuenta ahora? No podrás matarme, es imposible- Añadió _Nuke_, con aquella cicatriz que le daba un aspecto más mortífero que nunca. Natsu se levantó dolorido. Lo veía todo borroso.

-Entiendo. Quieres más fiesta- Dijo _Nuke_, lanzándose en otro puñetazo a un Natsu que estaba prácticamente inmóvil.

_Mientras en la copa del árbol..._

-¿Podemos bajar ya, _Kuro_? Esto es aburrido. Además no saben usar el trimonio. Éste combate es de vergüenza ajena- Suspiró Shiro, que aún se encontraba en la copa dle árbol junto a Kuro.

-No, aún no. Como puedes ver los humanos son idiotas. Se matan entre ellos, y nos dejan el camino limpio. Solo hay que tener paciencia. La violencia no lo es todo, Shiro- El compañeor de Kuro suspiró profundamente, mientras se reclinaba en la rama.

-Hacemos una cosa- Kuro suspiró pesadamente -No seas así, es para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto- Aclaró Shiro, Kuro hizo un gesto de afirmación, diciendo que exponíera su propuesta.

-Si alguno de ellos activa la reacción divina bajamos y destruimos toda ésta isla ¿de acuerdo?- Kuro lo miró fijamente. "No a entendido nada" pensó.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó Kuro. Shiro sonrió emocionado.

-Bien, bien. Hacía tiempo que no me movía- Afirmó Shiro.

-Mierda- Soltó Natsu, mientras veía borroso como el puño de Nuke se acercaba exponencialmente hacia su cuerpo. No había forma de esquivarlo, realmente el golpe debía haberle partido al menos alguna costilla. Estaba acabado.

-¡Y una mierda!- Gritó alguien, y de repente un cegante haz de luz apareció y alejó a Nuke con una potente patada, que aunque no le afectó físicamente, logró desplazarlo lo suficiente para que no lograra acertar a Natsu.

-Lucy...- Natsu miró a Lucy, en una imagen borrosa, mientras se precipitaba al suelo, quedando boca abajo.

-Descansa un poco...yo me encargaré de todo...- Aclaró ella, con una sonrisa decidida.

-Ya veo...con que ahora la chica-luz. Esto parece una película de superhéroes. Voy a acabar con estos tópicos tan desagradables. Te voy a romper todos los huesos- Aclaró _Nuke_, tronándose los nudillos. Lucy giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Riki.

-Es injusto. Dos contra uno es injusto- Aclaró Lucy. Nuke sonrió de una forma malévola.

-Él es como un cero a la izquierda- Dijo, mientras Riki lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Que estás diciendo? Eres tú el que em dice que no pelee- Aclaró, por primera vez, levantándose.

-Estoy harto de decirte que yo no soy tu padre o tu hermano. No puedes seguir mis órdenes. No tienes que hacer lo que yo diga y decir lo que quiero oír- Añadió Nuke, con aparente mirada furiosa.

-Creeía que al menos eras mi amigo- Añadió. Nuke negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría estar con otra persona. Hay gente más fuerte que tú, y sobretodo...- _Nuke_ seguía con esa inborrable sonrisa de su rostro.

-hay muchas personas que no tienen complejo de Electra y necesitan a sus padres para sobrevivir- Riki abrió mucho los ojos ante el hiriente comentario del que creía era su único amigo.

-Estoy harto de lidiar con un adolescente suicida y depresivo como tú. Si tubiera oportunidad no dudaría en matarte- Riki explotó ante aquello, ensombreciendo su mirada y apretando con fuerza y sobretodo una furia inenarrable sus puños. Resulta que al fin y al cabo su penosa existencia era verdad. Estaba solo en ésta vida.

-Si quieres matarme...- Dijo Riki, mientras sus pupila sse tornaban rojas y explotaba en una inmensa explosión de energía roja (la cual rodeó todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo levitar y haciendo que su cuerpo ardíera en llamas. -Házlo aquí y ahora- Añadió.

-Ahí está...- Sonrió Shiro, tronándose los nudillos.

-Increíble...un humano a despertado la reacción divina mediante la rama del sufrimeinto...La verdad, esto es inesperado...- Añadió Kuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado y se que he tradado mucho lo siento :( REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. Kuro y Shiro entran en acción

**Aquí vuelvo con el sétimo capítulo de éste fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

_**Atrapados por el oceáno: Chapter 7**_

-¿Estás retándome...- El ceño de _Nuke_ se arrugó, primero levemente, más después adoptó un rostro digno del demonio. -...MALDITO CRIAJO GILIPOLLAS?- Añadió, gritándole a _Riki_, furioso.

-Lo estoy haciendo- Aclaró el chico, con un rostro decidido. Por cierto, de repente sus grandes ojeras habían desaparecido. Sentía sus puños arder de furia y su corazón bombear mucha sangre. ¿Acaso iba a pelear contra _Nuke_, la única persona que le quedaba en la vida? Bueno, en cierto modo eso era falso, pero cierto. Pues, aunque fuera para mal, _Nuke_ había estado a su lado todo éste tiempo.

(...)

-Bájemos- Dijo _Shiro_, con una sonrisa mortífera y titánica, arrugando su cara de una forma asquerosa y putrefacta. Cuando iba a lanzarse como una flecha hacía el campo de batalla, _Kuro_ lo paró en seco, extendiendo su mano. _Shiro_ lo miró enfadado.

-Ya veo. No vas a cumplir tu promesa. Y por supuesto yo me voy a tener que callar, puesto que tu eres "_el mejor soldado_" del _maestro Nyx_. Que asco me das- Kuro lo miró mortíferamente, y sintió un impulso asesino, al ver la mirada de Shiro sobre él, llena de odio.

-Tranquilo, cumpliré mi promesa, solo quería decirte que volvieras a tu forma de humano y que te mantenieras observando la batalla un rato más des de abajo, quiero comprobar algo. Por cierto, si vuelves a mirarme de esa forma...- Del puño de Kuro (que aún tenía el cuerpo de Fubuki, es decir su cabeza era la de Kuro, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo humano, al igual que Shiro) salieron unos tentáculos marrones afilados como cuchillas, que se hacercaron a un inmutado Shiro.

-_Te mato..._- Aclaró. El viento sopló alrrededor de los dos guerreros _Vacuum_.

-No puedes. Si el _maestro Nyx_ no te lo ordena, eres incapaz de matar a alguien por tu cuenta- Aclaró _Shiro. Kuro_, guradó sus tentáculos, haciendo un esfuerzo y sacrificando su dignidad.

-Te equivocas. Si quisiera, te aseguro, que te hubiera matado. Y en realidad, estamos al mismo nivel, los dos somos lo "_mejores soldados de Nyx_". Y aunque hemos estado siempre entrenando juntos, nunca dejaré de odiarte. No se te olvide: _que en ésta misión sea tu aliado no significa que no compita por la cima del ejército Vacuum_. Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Sabes que una pelea entre nosotros, podría desequilibrar el universo. Es cuestión de lógica, _Shiro_- Ambos se apartaron y se transformaron de nuevo en humanos, para saltar del árbol, aterrizando en el campo de batalla.

(...)

Cuando los dos soldaods (transformados en humanos) aterrizaron en el suelo, Lucy y Natsu rápidamente giraron la cabeza para mirarlos cara a cara.

-¿Los gemelos de antes?- Se preguntó Lucy. Nuke y Riki miraron extrañados al mismo exacto lugar en el que los ojos de la chica estaban clavados. Más sus rostros se llenaron de dudas.

-¿Que gemelos?- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Ya sabes, la pareja que...por cierto...¿porqué no han combatido en las peleas?- Se preguntó Lucy, Natsu llegó al lado de su compañera, mientras seguía mirando a los gemelos, ambos apoyados en el árbol del que habían caído.

-¿Parejas? Todas las parejas han combatido. Nosotros somos los últimos- Lucy miró a _Nuke_, y activó sus poderes, iluminando su brazo, y frunciendo su ceño, enfadada.

-Ya lo pillo. Todo es una técnica de distracción. No cuela, _Nuke_- Riki miró a Lucy. Su rostro parecía decir la verdad, y ciertamente, parecía dolido de verdad con _Nuke_. Natsu le tocó el hombro a la rubia, haciendo que su expresión facial cambiase a una de fastidio. Más al ver el rostro serio de Natsu decidió no insultarle.

-Lucy, no parecen mentirnos. Tengo la corazonada de que algo malo pasa con esos chicos de allí- Aclaró Natsu. Lucy los miró a un más fijamente, inspeccionando a los gemelos, que seguían sonrientes.

-¿Que chicos?- Preguntó Riki, con un rosotro extrañado. Nuke seguía mirando a Riki, de forma no muy amigable.

-Aquellos de allí- Aclaró Natsu, apuntando con el dedo a los gemelos, mientras su pelo ondeaba. Tras un breve e incómodo silencio, en dónde el viento soplando era la única melodía del lugar, Riki dirigió su mirada extrañada y confusa hacía el lugar, y después la devolvió hacia sus dos rivales, más confuso si cabe.

-Allí no hay nada- Aclaró Riki. Natsu y Lucy abrieron mucho los ojos. Los ojos del chico desprendían verdad. Les estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaban seguros de ello.

-Parece que ya se han dado cuenta. El chico del pelo rosa y la mujer del pelo rubio son los que más han conseguido controlar el trimonio. Aún así siguen siendo penosos comparados con los _Vacuum_, que por nuestras venas corre trimonio- Aclaró Kuro, empezando a caminar junto a Shiro, hasta plantarse justo delante de Natsu y Lucy. Ambos estaban sonrientes.

-Que tal...- Soltó Shiro. Kuro lo miró, haciéndo una señal de que se callara.

-Vosotros sois los únicos que podéis vernos- Afirmó Kuro, haciendo que Natsu y Lucy se miraran extrañados.

-¿Como que somos los únicos?- Preguntó Natsu. Lucy parecía querer al respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero.

-Vé al grano, quiero pasar a la acción, Kuro...- Resopló Shiro. Kuro lo miró enfadado.

-Pues, bueno, ya has revelado mi identidad, idiota. Iré al grano- Aclaró Kuro.

-Nuestro maestro nos ha enviado des del lejano _planeta Vacuum_ para recuperar lo que nos habéis quitado. Humanos. El trimonio es una fuente de poder demasiado grande como para que la controléis vosotros, seres inferiores. Solo un _Vacuum_ puede hacerlo. Por eso necesitamos a un espécimen humano que haya logrado reaccionar muy bien al trimonio, es la única forma de recuperar _el cubo de trimonio_ que nos robastéis. Es al única manera de ganar la guerra contra los Drill. No podéis anteponer vuestros interesas a los del universo. Es de lógica- Añadió Kuro. Natsu y Lucy tenían cara de "¿Que coño me cuenta éste esquizofrénico?", más la teoría de que esos dos chicos fueran en verdad extraterrestres superiores a los humanos se hizo más férrera, cuando ambos chicos se transformaron en dos enormes monstruos de cuerpo marrón y venoso; y de corpulencia exagerada.

-No hace falta que te entregues. Vamos a mataros a los dos aquí y ahora. Hay que minimizar riesgos- Sonrió uno de los mosntruos enormes (Kuro), arrugando su boca en una expresión mórbida y fantasmal.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado...**_**REVIEWS PLS BYE!**_


	8. El poder de los Vacuum ¡NATSU, NO!

**Hola, queridos lectores :D Aquí tenéis el octavo capitulo de éste fic :) Gracias por las Reviews y por vuestros halagos :D, mE hacéis muy feliz y me dáis el impulso que necesito para escribir. Gracias de todo corazón :D Y sin más dilación...**

_**Atrapados por el oceáno: Chapter 8**_

El viento parecía estreemecerse alrrededor de las figuras enormes de los dos monstruos gigantes. Su sonrisa asquerosa, repugnante y sobretodo psicótica seguía clavada en los ojos de Lucy y Natsu, los cuales tenían los parpados de los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión facial terrorífica.

-¿Que coño es eso?- Preguntó Lucy, con cierto temblor en sus palabras. Natsu miró a Riki y Nuke. Ambos tenían los ojos fijos en esos dos monstruos, con las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión facial parecida a la de nuestros protagonsitas. ¿Pero no se suponía que no podían verlos? ¿Que coño pasaba?

-Nunca había visto...- Dijo Nuke, dándo pequeños pasos hacia atrás. A Riki se le fué esa decisa aura roja que le rodeaba, seguramente de la impresión. O tal vez, del terror.

-Algo parecido- Termino Riki. En ese momento ambos usaron sus "poderes" para intentar escapar. _Shiro_ sonrió,y con un movimiento superlumínico bloqueó el paso a ambos. Sus piernas eran tan potentes, que debido a su velocidad, había dejado un boquete bajo sus pies.

-Supongo que ya lo imagináis, pero podéis daros por muertos- Afirmó Kuro, rascándose su enorme cabeza monstruosa. Lucy y Natsu estaban paralizados, mientras lentamente el brazo de Kurose acercaba de forma tortuosa. Natsu, en ese momento reaccionó, y se posicionó delante de Lucy, extendiendo los brazos, y manteniendo su mirada desafiante firme al se supone, guerrero alienígena que tenía delante.

-Algo debo reconocer...para ser un insecto insginificante, tienes agallas...- Afirmó Kuro, con esa sonrisa mórbida que lo caracterizaba.

_Mientras dentro del edificio, Scar y sus chicas estaban mirando la pelea por las cámaras..._

-¿Qué es eso, señor?- Le preguntó Kenny al hombre, que estaba totalmente anonadado ante esa escena tan anómala.

-Cada vez pone pruebas más raras, señor. Hanako, Akane y Yamato están siendo hospitalizados. Quizás se a pasado un poco. ¿No cree?- _Jenny_ se puso la mano en la boca rápidamente, al ver el rostro de Scar fijarse en ella.

-Cada vez eres más idiota. Yo no he hecho nada. Y no te atrevas a replicarme nunca más- Aclaró él, indicándole el suelo. -Arródillate ante tu señor- Añadió. _Jenny_ cumplió la acción.

-Perdóneme, su excelencia, solo soy una peón que no tiene ni idea de sus planes a nivel mundial-Aclaró ella, con la cara ensombrecida. Scar sonrió satisfecho, y le pegó tres palmaditas en la espalda. "Puedes levantarte" Le dijo. Solo entonces, la chica se levantó.

_Volviendo al campo de batalla..._

-Seas...lo que seas...y sea la que sea la razón por la cual hablas mi idioma y quieres matarnos...solo te digo que deja que ellos se marchen...no los necesitas para nada...- Aclaró él, indicando con el dedo a unos soprendidos Riki y Nuke ¿Les estaba salvando la vida a cambio de la suya? Lucy abrió muchos los ojos ¿En serio era tan imbécil? ¡Que se jodan!, esos dos habían intentado matarlos, y además habían herido a Hanako. Si quería suicidarse, ella estaba encantada, pero arrastrarla a ella con él...el egoísmo de Natsu parecía no tener fin...

-Tampoco creo que nos necesites a los dos, así que...- Natsu sonrió decidido, y escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo. Lucy abrió los ojos en sobremanera.

-MÁTAME A MÍ, PERO DEJA VIVIR A LUCY- Añadió Natsu, liberando su mirada, fija en los ojos de Kuro. El enorme alienígena sonrió ¿Aún sabiendo que era un _guerrero Vacuum_ le estaba retando con la mirada?

-En ese caso, _Shiro..._- _Shiro_ miró con una sonrisa, ésta vez mortífera, a Natsu y se tronó los nudillos.

-Será un placer...- Aclaró.

-Sayonara, Lucy...- Susurró Natsu. Un susurro que Lucy pudo oír. No podía dejar que muriese, tenía que salvarlo de alguna forma. Tenía que...

.

Y allí, ante los traumatizados ojos de Lucy, Shiro mandó a volar de un brutal puñetazo a Natsu, creando una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a la rubia por los aires. La onda expansiva fué tan exagerada que destrozo medio bosque sin siquiera quererlo.

-_Shiro_, eres un puto bestia- Rió Kuro, el cual seguía rascándose la cabeza. Ambos monstruos reían.

-Natsu...- Susurró Lucy, dolida, mientras intentaba erguir su cuerpo -¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?- Le gritó a Shiro. Transformando su puño en una cuchilla de luz, mientras millones de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Ahora debe está volando. Le he pegado flojo, pero seguramente, podrá dar una vuelta entera a éste deplorable planeta, antes de estrellarse en el suelo y romperse todos sus huesos. Solo espera aquí a que caiga, y si aún está de una pieza, cosa muy dudable, ve a verlo antes de que muera- Contestó Shiro. La mente de Lucy empezó a estremecerse ¿Pero era eso posible ¿Era posible que un ser vivo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para lanzar a una persona por los aires y que diera la vuelta al mundo antes de caer al suelo? Pues parece que si era posible, y algo él decía que aquel ser no había usado ni el 5% de su fuerza real. Las ganas de venganza y la muerte de Natsu le impulsaban a matar a esos monstruos, pero el miedo le impedía mover un solo músculo. Era una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de expresar con palabras.

-Tranquila, humana- Dijo_ Kuro_ -El destino no se puede cambiar. Vuestro planeta está condenado desde que se creó. Es como si éste planeta fuera parte de _Vacuum_. Pronto todo el universo tendrá que prostrarse ante nuestra indudable superioridad. Cuando venzamos a los Drill entenderás que la muerte de tu amigo es tan insignificante como cuando...como era eso que...a sí. Para los humanos significaría lo mismo que aplastar a una hormiga. ¿Que pasaría si la amiga de la hormiga busca venganza? Que acaba aplastada. Así que por tú bien, desactiva tus penosas habilidades con el trimonio, y espera a que tu amigo caiga del cielo. Te daré tiempo para que lo despidas. Siempre y cuando no esté muerto ya, claro- Añadió, haciendo que Shiro suspirase fastididado. Él quería destrozarle la cabeza a esa humana tan insolente, como hizo con el del pelo rosa. Pero no quería problemas con Kuro. Mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Lucy, destrozada y con su orgullo por los suelos, desactivó sus poderes, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, en un sollozo interminable. Natsu estaba...muerto. Había muerto...por protegerla.

De repente, una figura empezó a emerger des del cielo, iba a unas velocidades vertigionosas, y en cuestión de segundos, se estrelló con potencia sobre el rostro de Shiro, asestándole un puñetazo quedestrozó el suelo, dejando un enorme boquete.

-Estubo cerca. Eres bastante fuerte para ser un humano. Has aguantado mi golpe con tu habilidad de trimonio, y has utilizado el impulso para aumentar la potencia de tu puñetazo. Si no hubiera hecho la transmutación rápido, podría incluso haber sido un golpe fatal. Pero, humano, un guerrero Vacuum es invencible- Sonrió Shiro, mirando hacía un magullado Natsu, que luchaba por no caer.

-Pero esa era tu última carta. Me pregunto que harás ahora...- Dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios a modo de carnicero demoníaco.

-Humano...-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero k os haya gustado...REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	9. El inicio de una nueva vida

**Y tras eónes sin escribir absolutamente nada, retomo éste fic :)**

_**Atrápados por el oceáno: Chapter 9**_

Natsu respiraba agitadamente ante la sanguinaria mirada de _Shiro_, uno de los soldados élite de los _Vacuum_, ésa extraña raza extraterrestre que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Pero, por algún motivo, sus ojos no podían dejar de adoptar una expresión desafiante y protectora.

-Natsu...- Lucy sonrió ante la silueta del chico pelirrosa, y de repente todo el temor y el dolor que había en su cuerpo se esfumó. Por arte de magia, simplemente sus músculos se relajaron y de sus labios emergió una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Parece que no será tan fácil librarme de ti...- Añadió la chica rubia. Del brazo derecho de Natsu empezaron a salir escamas, transformando también parte de su cara. Rostro que desprendía hostilidad.

-_Shiro_. Siento decirte esto, pero...- _Shiro_ giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada ensombrecida de Kuro.

-Ya han capturado a otro sujeto. Se nos han adelantado- Aclaró él. Shiro abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Eso...no puede ser...¿quién es el que se atreve a desafiarnos? ¿Qué _Vacuum_ sería tan imbécil para hacernos quedar mal delante del _maestro Nyx_?- Refunfuñó _Shiro_, con ciertos signos y rasgos de enfado en su rostro.

-No sé. Pero te aseguro que nos las pagará...- Afirmó _Kuro_, apretando el puño con fuerza. De la fuerza que hizo, tembló el mismísimo suelo.

El rostro de Shiro se movió lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Natsu, con tanta determinación como instantes atrás. Su expresión le hizo sonreír de pura emoción. Quería quitarle esa miradita desafiante a ese impertinente ser inferior, pero ahora que había defraudado al maestro Nyx, le convenía no desobedecer sus órdenes. Obviamente, el maestro Nyx y los Vacuum estaban por encima de su propia vida.

-Retirémonos, Shiro. Sabes que el maestro Nyx dijo que teníamos que capturar a un espécimen. Si ya le han entregado uno, y no hemos sido nosotros, si no estamos pronto en la base a sus órdenes se enfadará de verdad- Aclaró Kuro. Shiro asintió, con pesadumbre. Después de eso ambos desaparecieron, pero mientras su figuras se difuminaban, Kuro miraba de arriba a abajo a Natsu y a Lucy, como buscando algo, con una mueca de insatisfacción. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ambos Vacuum desaparecieron, dejando con una gran y palpable incertidumbre a los cuatro perplejos humanos allí presentes.

-Y ésto es lo que suele pasar cada día...- Suspiró Natsu, relajando su posición, frente a una muy nerviosa Lucy, e intentando romper la tensión reinante en el ambiente.

-Cállate. Lo último que quiero ahora es oír tus gilipolleces...- Aclaró la chica rubia. Natsu ni siquiera se esforzó en responder los insultos de su compañera, y simplemente se limitó a ignorar sus palabras.

Después de ése suceso, la vida de Lucy y Natsu nunca volvió a ser la misma. Desde ése mismo instante, sus caminos, que ya estaban cruzados, se unieron en uno solo de forma permamente, y ambos se combirtieron en los verdaderos mártires de la humanidad. Pero... ¿Acaso tanto peso les romperá los hombros? La aparición de los _Vacuum_, y el descubrimiento que en un principio, solo Natsu y Lucy podían verlos (pues ellos le contaron con pelos y señales a _Scar_ todo lo sucedido), llevó a _Scar_ a apartar a los dos adolescentes de Japón (les compró un piso en EEUU. Piso que ambos compartirían, los sedó y los mandó directos allí, sin siquiera preguntarles su opinión y sin siquiera importarles la creciente ansiedad de sus familias; y les puso un profesor privado, para que no descuidaran sus estudios). Una vez allí y antes de instalarse en su nuevo hogar, mandó que se extrajerá una muestra sanguínea de ambos. Aunque, tanto Natsu como Lucy, inicialmente se opusieron, el creciente temor hacia el poder que tenia la empresa de _Scar_ o quizás la presión de saber que son "especiales", les hizo que aceptaran finalmente. Al menos sabían que la sustancia que creaba el trimonio con su sangre, era escencial para evitar una guerra entre los humanos y los Vacuum. Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas. Nadamás aceptaron remar hacia aquella misteriosa isla porqué no tenían opción, pero no estaba entre sus planes luchar contra guerreros extraterrestres.

_Y el primer día de convivencia entre Natsy y Lucy..._

La oscura estancia estaba totalmente en silencio y si rastro, al menos visible para el ojo humano de luz. Sin embargo, un leve rayo de luz que pronto se agrandó hasta crear una fuente lúminica importante, acompañdo de un leve chirrido, iluminó esa oscuridad.

-¿Pretende que vivamos juntos?- Preguntó Lucy, irónica; a un _Scar_ seguido de lejos por dos guardiaespaldas vestidos de _paisano_ (es decir, iban vestidos como si fueran personas noramles, sin llamar la atención).

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella es una total imbécil! No puedo compartir mi espacio personal con ella... Lo siento pero...- Natsu cayó de sopetón al sentir los mortíferos ojos de _Scar_ posarse sobre él. Aunque él tenía poderes sobrentaruales, los ojos de ese hombre lo paralizaban. No sabría explicarlo de forma clara, pero era solo un sentimiento que tenía y no podía controlar.

-¿Crees que para que tu estés cómodo y vivas como un rey, pondría en juego una guerra intergaláctica que puede cobrarse millones de vidas, e incluso puede suponer la extinción de la humanidad? No seas egocéntrico, y cállate si no quieres que haga de tu vida de adolescente retrasado un infierno- Dijo _Scar_, haciéndo que Natsu asintiera, tragando saliva. Lucy sonrió ante el comentario de_ Scar_. Ya era hora de que pusieran en su sitio al imbécil de Natsu, pero cambió de opinión al notar como los ojos de ése hombre cambiaban de objetivo, y la miraban fijamente.

-Y lo mismo, también es aplicable en tu caso- Afirmó _Scar_, haciendo que Lucy asintiera, tragando saliva (tal como Natsu). Cuando Scar estaba a punto de salir de la casa de Natsu y Lucy, paró en seco.

-Por cierto, a las 10 viene el profesor, aplicaros en los estudios. Son impotantes para la vida- Dijo, con una sonrisa irónica (Ya que en el fondo él sabía que ellos dos eran los "elegidos" que había estado buscando, y que estudiar no les serviría de nada. Más bien, perderían sus vidas a cambio de la libertad de la raza humana). -Mañana a las doce en punto de la madrugada quiero llevaros a ver el meteroito del que os hablé. Sé lo que pensáis y es cierto, hay riesgo de que moráis, pero es la única pista que tenemos. Si no os arriesgáis, nadie nos asegura que los _Vacuum_ no vuelvan y destruyan nuestro mundo. Ante ese ataque nosotros no tenedremos capacidad de reacción, y de igual forma moriréis. Pero, tal vez, si lográis leer las inscripciones del meteorito, haya alguna posibilidad contra ellos- Añadió _Scar_, haciendo que los corazones de Natsu y Lucy empezaran a latir de forma acelerada. ¿Eso no era una misión demasiado importante para dos adolescentes?

-Una cosa más. Oídme bien...-Ambos adolescentes miraron fijamente la espalda de _Scar_, esperando la última de sus indicaciones. -Si decís algo de los que habéis visto o de los que sois, daros por muertos. Dá igual donde os escondáis o los poderes que tengáis, os aseguro que os mataré- Añadió de nuevo, girando su cabeza levemente para mirarlos desafiadoramente. Sus ojos hiceron que Natsu y Lucy replantearan su vida. Realmente, parecían los ojos de un demonio.

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

**Gracias por la paciencia, pero cuando uno no puede escribir, no puede. Paciencia, la historia aún está recién comenzando... REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
